Nightmare Before Valentine's Day
by seika hoshino
Summary: Valentine sudah dekat, tapi para bronzies merinding ketakutan.Hmm,ternyata penyebabnya adalah COKELAT !Bronzies Mu berhasil menguak resep coklat tersebut, tapi berhasilkah mereka menghentikan saoridkk?Chapter 3,update!Warning:Fantasi yang terlalu tinggi
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hai!Akhirnya ada juga kesempatan buat bikin fic lagi . Saya dapat inspirasi dari komik si penyihir Chacha . Dan judulnya terinspirasi dari Nightmare Before Christmas . Please enjoy…

Disclaimer:Masami Kurumada,Min Ayahana,Tim Burton.

* * *

_**Seika Hoshino presents**_

_**The Nightmare Before Valentine's Day**_

**Chapter 1**

**BEWARE!POISONOUS CHOCOLATE!**

**Jepang,Kido Mansion…**

Seiya,Shun,Hyoga,Shiryu,dan Ikki sedang berada di ruang tamu . Mereka sedang memandangi kalender yang berada tepat di depan mata mereka . Yang mengherankan adalah, mereka memandangi kalender tersebut dengan tatapan yang menakutkan..Seakan-akan bakal terjadi malapetaka.

Kalender tersebut menunjukkan bahwa sekarang bulan **Februari** dan sekarang tanggal 13 . Namun ,di tanggal **14**(alias besok)diberi tanda besar-besar lalu dihiasi gambar tengkorak, hantu,gasper,Dracula bahkan Frankenstein .Selain itu, ditulis pula kata-kata peringatan seperti:'BEWARE','AWAS','BAHAYA',dsb…

Kalian mungkin berpikir,kenapa mereka menghiasi tanggal 14 di kalender dengan hal-hal yang menyeramkan . Bukankah harusnya dihiasi dengan gambar hati, bunga,atau bahkan stiker merpati dan cupid?

Atau ditulis kata-kata seperti: I love you,sweet heart,dan kata-kata gombal lainnya . Lagipula tanggal 14 Februari kan hari Valentine.

Sebenarnya,Seiya dkk menggambarnya sejak tahun lalu tahun di kalender,hanya untuk tanggal 14 Februari. Kenapa?Apa mereka pernah ditolak cewek?Atau pernah mengalami hal mengerikan?

Kenyataanya lebih dari itu, sebab setahun sebelumnya mereka sudah mengalaminya . Dan yang mereka alami itu lebih dari sekedar penolakkan cinta . Tapi menyangkut keselamatan nyawa para saint…

* * *

Hari Valentine,harusnya hari yang menyenangkan bagi para cowok . Siapa tahu mereka dapat cokelat dari cewek yang mereka sukai . Banyak dari mereka yang berdebar-debar,bahkan pingsan saking senangnya ( bisa dipastikan cowok yang pingsan itu tipe orang yang lebay).Tapi tidak bagi para saint…

"Hari ini tanggal 13, berarti besok ya…"ujar Seiya.

"Tanggal 14 Februari…"gumam Shun.

"Akhirnya tiba juga tahun ini,ya…"kata Shiryu.

**HARI VALENTINE YANG MENGERIKAN!**

Para bronzies langsung merinding .Mereka semua memikirkan hal yang sama seperti diatas(yang tulisan besar dan tebal dan ada 3 tanda seru )

Tiba-tiba Athena Saori muncul sambil membawa bungkusan kertas coklat dan majalah perempuan yang (menurut bronzies)aneh.

"Aku pulang!"Saori tampak cerah ceria.

"Saori-san,bungkusan besar itu apa?"tanya Seiya . Sepertinya ia dapat firasat buruk.

"Kau pergi beli apa?"tanya Ikki. Sejak tadi Ikki merinding terus.

"Ini untuk anak laki-laki,RAHASIA."jawab Saori sambil tersenyum penuh arti . Tapi dari sudut pandang bronzies, senyumnya seperti senyum setan yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Oh ya,sekarang gak boleh ada yang masuk dapur ya."Kata Saori sambil masuk dapur,lalu menutupnya.

"_GAWAT!" batin para bronzies._

"_KENAPA TAHUN INI COKELAT BUATAN SENDIRI POPULER LAGI?"bronze saint histeris._

A/N: PARA BRONZE SAINT MENCERITAKAN PENGALAMAN MEREKA SAMBIL _MERINDING_.

"Tahun lalu…Tahun lalu benar-benar mengerikan!Cokelat bentuk ular berisi tepung sagu dan kecap yang dibuat Shaina . Dia melihatku terus sampai aku makan semuanya."cerita Seiya.

"Di cokelat bentuk kadal buatan June,ada pasir dan kerikil yang tercampur dalam cokelat."tambah Shun.

"Cokelat buatan Eria . Tadinya kupikir cokelat biasa . Ternyata di dalamnya ada tahu yang dicampur sama kacang tanah."cerita Hyoga.

"Padahal kupikir Shunrei lebih normal,tapi dalam cokelatnya ada anko(biji aprikot) dan yokan(susu kambing)…Rasanya seperti dikhianati…" keluh Shiryu sampe mau nangis.

"Aku sih gak dapat dari siapa-siapa,tapi tetap saja dapat dari Saori ya…"ujar Ikki.

"Memang,karena diantara itu semua,yang paling **mengerikan **dan **menakutkan** adalah…"gantung Seiya.

"**COKELATNYA SAORI-SAN ! YANG MELEDAK DAN GAK TAHU APA AKIBATNYA KE TUBUHMU!"**

Tubuh bronzies gemeteran .

"Wa…Waktu itu,kukira aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini."gumam Hyoga.

"Soalnya waktu itu Saori salah ngebedain antara gula pasir sama bubuk mesiu kan."ujar Shun.

"Sepertinya Saori juga memberikan cokelat yang sama pada goldsaint tahun lalu."tambah Shiryu.

"Ya,dan hasilnya mereka semua harus diopname di Rumah Sakit selama 3 bulan."kata Ikki dengan nada penuh horror.

"Oh ya?tahun lalu kita diopname sampai 6 bulan aja kagak sembuh-sembuh."

"Ya iyalah!Kita kan dapatnya 2 cokelat sekaligus,mana sama-sama beracun lagi . Jelas aja gak sembuh2 ! Dah sakit perut,keracunan,komplikasi pula!"Seiya jadi sewot sendiri.

"Aku bingung,sebenarnya mereka mau menyatakan cinta atau mau membunuh kita sih?"gumam Shiryu.

"Wanita memang sulit dimengerti."tukas Ikki.

"Gak mau!Yang jelas aku gak mau makan cokelat itu untuk kedua kalinya!"ujar Shun . Sepertinya ia agak panik.

Tiba-tiba Saori muncul.

"Shun."

"A, ada ap.."

PLAAAAAAK!

"ADAOWW!"Shun berteriak kaget karena ditampar Saori tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Saori-san, apa salahku,hiks."Meski sebenarnya Shun tidak ada rasa untuk nangis, tapi…Mungkin karena reflek ya, maka air matanya keluar dengan sukses dari matanya.

"Hehehe,"Jeh yang ditanya malah ketawa2 dasar dewi sialan.

"sori deh, aku cuma pengen ambil air matamu."jawabnya sambil menampung air matanya Shun di mangkok kecil."Sori, sakit ya,hehe."

"Iya gpp." jawab Shun pasrah.

Biarpun Shun sudah memaafkan, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan kakaknya . Terbukti dari ekspresi horor Ikki yang menatap Saori seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kalo bukan majikan gw dah gw cincang kali ni dewi."meski kemarahannya disimpan dalam hati, tetap saja muncul api sungguhan yang keluar dari tubuhnya, melambangkan kemarahannya yang meluap - luap . Yah , kalo seandainya tatapan mampu membunuh, mungkin Saori dah mati kali haha.

"Ngomong2, kalian lagi ngomongin apa?Kok kayaknya seru amat."tanya Saori tanpa menyadari tatapan maut Ikki . Ckckck , seperti biasa, suka mau tahu urusan orang.

"Oh ga kok, gak ada apa2…"jawab Seiya gugup.

"Oh ya sudah…"Saori pun kembali ke sarang, eh maksudnya dapur.

Sesaat,Hyoga melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan…

Majalah yang ada di tangan Saori….

* * *

Bronzies memutuskan untuk pindah markas karena akan sangat tidak aman bila mereka berdiskusi di ruang tamu . Karena bisa saja dewi itu mendengar percakapan mereka dan habislah mereka dibantai saat itu juga(dengan racun tentunya).

Akhirnya mereka pun berkumpul di rumah kosnya Seiya.

Saint Pegasus itu sedang stress berat, lihat saja mukanya sudah pucat2 gt.

"Mungkin lebih baik berantem sama Hades sampe mati kali ya daripada tiap tahun musti makan coklat beracun…"

Bronzies yang lain hanya mengangguk …Entah kenapa rasanya mereka pengen evakuasi ke planet Mars saja.

Tiba-tiba,Hyoga,yang sedari tadi diam saja angkat bicara,"Apa di antara kalian ada yang sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh,dengan majalah itu..?"

"Majalah?Majalah yang mana ya?" tanya Shun dengan bingung . Maklum , karena lagi bete, jadi rada2 ga konek.

_DEEENG…_

Mata Shiryu membelalak.

"Itu loh, yang ada di tangan Saorri, huh.." jawab Hyoga gemas.

"Oh majalah ga jelas itu ya, apa hubungan dengan kasus ini..?" tanya Ikki.

"Ada."sahut Shiryu.

"HAH?"

Semua bronzies menengok ke arah Shiryu . Menunggu penjelasannya.

Shiryu menarik nafas, lalu mulai berbicara,"Jadi begini..Majalah yang ada di tangan Saori itu adalah majalah Girlies, yang akhir2 ini sedang ngetren di kalangan anak perempuan . Aku tahu hal ini karena aku sering melihat Shunrei membaca majalah itu."

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan kasus ini Shiryu…?" tanya Ikki tak sabar memang tak suka basa-basi, dan segala sesuatu yang bertele2(apalagi penjelasan panjang lebar).

"Justru karena ADA hubungannya, makanya harus dijelaskan dulu dari awal."jawab Shiryu tenang.

"Sudahlah kak, kita dengerin Shiryu dulu . Siapa tahu kita bisa dapat petunjuk."bujuk Shun.

Akhirnya Ikki diam . Shiryu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Nah, seperti yang Hyoga bilang, majalah itu MEMANG mencurigakan . Kalian ingat sejak kapan kita diberi coklat racun itu?

"Hmm…Kalo ga salah sejak tahun lalu ya…?Ah iya, tahun lalu!" jawab Seiya mantap.

"Meski baru sekali, tapi hal itu sudah cukup mebuatku kapok makan coklat buatan mereka…"komentar Hyoga,yang mulai mual lagi.

"Nah! Tahun lalu sebenarnya aku sudah curiga dengan ulah Shunrei tahun lalu, seperti ulah Saori,ia tak mengijinkan baik aku dan Roushi untuk masuk dapur. Dan, begitulah, keesokannya aku dan Roushi diberi coklat super aneh itu, plus coklat racun Saori . Dan lagi …tahun lalu, ia juga membawa majalah itu."

"Dengan kata lain, cewek2 itu memakai resep majalah Girlies."simpul Ikki.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Ka,kalo begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Seiya panik ,"Kalau kita makan coklat itu lagi, kita bisa …."

"Shiryu, gimana kalau kita pinjam saja majalah Shunrei , supaya kita bisa tahu isi majalah itu."usul Shun.

Shiryu menggeleng.

"Tidak tak pernah mengijinkanku melihatnya, apalagi membacanya."

Suasana hening…

"Kita pinjam punya Kiki."kata Hyoga.

"Hah?"

"Kiki suka baca majalah perempuan?"tanya Shun sambil melongo.

"Tau yah,tapi gw pernah lihat ia bawa2 majalah itu."sahut Hyoga.

"Oh iya, Kiki memang pernah bawa, tapi tau ya itu punya dia atau bukan."kata Shiryu.

"Ya sudah,pokoknya yang penting kita cari Kiki dulu deh!Kita harus berjuang, bukan untuk Saori, bukan untuk bumi, dan lain2nya, tapi..DEMI NYAWA KITA!" seru Seiya.

"Betul!Kita juga sekali2 harus mikirin diri kita juga dong!"Ikki menyerukan kesetujuannya.

"Ok!Kita sepakat!Kita cari Kiki di tempatnya Mu!"seru Shiryu semangat.

"Ada apa dengan tempatku ?"

_JEGEEER!_

Bronzies kaget bukan kepalang bagai disambar petir.

"Ada apa sih, kok bawa2 nama saya?"tanyanya lagi.

Yap, 'orang itu'…. Mu.

To be continued

**_Next chapter_**

**_Mu join the team_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Hmmm, ceritanya agak2 lebay nan gaje ya?hehe ni cerita baru, selingin ama aio marin biar ga bosen hehe. Tadinya mau dibikin one shot, tapi kalo one shot, jadi terlalu pendek .Silakan review bila berminat ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yosh , Seika dah update lagi !Mumpung lagi banyak ide hehe . enjoy…

* * *

**Nightmare Before Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 2 Mu Join the Team**

**Jepang , Kido Mansion**

Bronzies kaget bukan kepalang saat orang yang diomongin tiba-tiba bisa muncul begitu saja di depan mata mereka . Yap , Mu dengan kaus merah marun dan jeans kesayangannya sedang bertengger (emangnya burung?) tepat di pintu rumah kosnya Seiya.

"Mu! panjang umur banget!Baru aja kita mau ke tempat lo!" pekik Seiya senang.

"Hah?" Mu bingung.

"Iya Mu cepet , Kiki dimana?" tanya Shun .

"Di tempat lo bukan?Kalo iya sekalian kita teleport ke situ."cerocos Ikki tak sabar sambil mengguncang2 bahu Mu .

"WOI , WOI , ngomongnya satu-satu gw binguung!"teriak Mu . Bener2 deh kesabarannya diuji abis dengan kelaukan para bronzies ini , belom lagi kelakuan Kiki yang suka ngerepotin orang, fuuuh.

"Eh iya sori, haha."Ikki melepas guncangannya.

Mu menghela nafas,"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?Kok kalian dah kayak orang kebakaran jenggot aja ?Kenapa nyariin Kiki?"

"Jenggot? kita ga punya jenggot." jawab Shun . Ckckck, sepertinya ada yang error dengan koneksi otaknya.

"Itu ungkapan Shun, bukan sindiran atau kenyataan." jelas Ikki gemas . Entah kenapa hari ini Shun jadi telmi dan lola alias loadingnya lama.

"Ehm, jadi begini Mu ...bla bla bla…." Shiryu menjelaskan semuanya pada Mu . Dan karena Auhtor malas mengetik ulang, jadi ditulis lah bla bla bla itu.

"Begitulah Mu, jadi demi keselamatan dunia ini,eh bukan!Demi keselamatan nyawa dan kelangsungan hidup para saint,tolong bantu hentikan rencana gila saori dkk..!"cerocos Shiryu cepat.

"Ooooh…begitu , aku datang kesini buat ngomongin ini sih..Mewakili para goldies ." ujar Mu

"Lah , emang goldies yang lain kenapa?" tanya Hyoga.

"Em…. Gimana ngejelasinnya ya , mereka sekarang sih baik2 aja, tapi katanya mereka malas ke sini jadi aku disuruh sama master Shion . "

_**GUBRAK**_

Bronzies sweatdrop.

"Buset di saat seperti ini mereka masih bisa bilang malas?Ga percaya…"bisik Seiya ke Shun.

"Alasan yang terlalu mengada-ngada."angguk Shun setuju.

"Ok langsung aja deh, Kiki dimana Mu?"tanya Ikki.

"Kiki?Kiki kalo ga salah sekarang ada di mansion, kenapa?" jawab Mu.

"Gawat!Kalo gitu cepat kita kesana!" teriak Hyoga ambil ancang2 siap pergi.

"Tunggu dulu,"Mu menarik kerah baju Hyoga"kita teleport aja biar cepet."

"Eh iya ya, lupa hehe.."Hyoga nyengir.

* * *

Mu meneleport mereka semua ke Kido Mansion . .mereka semua mendarat dengan sukses di taman . Mereka celingukan mencari Kiki . Tapi sepertinya di taman tak ada tanda2 adanya keberadaan anak kecil itu.

"Ok dimana si Kiki, kok ga kelihatan batang hidungnya ?" Seiya sibuk mencari2 dari atas batang pohon.

"Mu biasanya Kiki jam segini main dimana?"tanya Shun . Memang lebih bijak bila kita tanya dulu kebiasaan seseorang sebelum kau mencarinya.

"Entahlah, dia anak yang susah bisa pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan mudah, jadi sulit untuk tahu kebiasaan permanennya."

"Buset deh, Kiki tuh sebenarnya autis ato apa sih?"gerutu Ikki.

"Ga autis kok…Cuma hiperaktif."jawab Mu kalem.

Ckckckck, gurunya sendiri berpendapat seperti itu toh..

Tiba-tiba saja Seiya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari pohon.

_BUGGG!_

"ADUUUH!"

"WADAOW!"

Loh?kok ada 2 suara ? Jangan2?

Benar saja, ternyata Seiya jatuh menimpa seseorang , dan ternyata orang itu adalah …KANON!

_Jegeeer_

"E...Elooooo.."

"Kanon?Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Seiya kaget.

"Ngapain apanya?Kamu yang ngapain!Dah jatuh , nimpa orang, ga minta maaf lagi!"bentak Kanon.

"Em…Mu, bukannya kamu bilang gold saint lagi di sanctuary ya?"tanya Shun ragu.

"Harusnya sih, ga tau deh tu orang ngapain di sini."

Kanon berdiri dan membersihkan daun2 kering yang menempel di bajunya."Dasar, padahal gw lagi istirahat di sini . Baru aja gw bisa lepas dari celotehan anak autis itu,"omelnya"sekarang diganggu lagi ama si kuda terbang."

"Iya sori."Lama2 Seiya sewot juga dikatain 'kuda terbang', tapi Seiya diam saja.

"Ngomong2, kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Oh, gw di sini, tau tuh,Shion nyuruh gw beli obat anti mual, pinisilin,obat maag, ama apa lagi ya?Tau lah!Padahal dah gw bilang gw ga hapal jalan di sini . Dasar ! "

"Kenapa ga beli di Yunani aja?"

"Katanya ga mempan . Tahun lalu kita coba kan?Dan ingat?Hasilnya lebih parah , kita malah tambah sakit, trus kita diopname . Untung aja masih hidup . "

"Kenapa harus Jepang…?"tanya Hyoga.

"Mungkin dia pikir obat buatan jepang lebih ampuh kali?ujar Kanon sambil mengangkat bahunya."Yah begitulah, trus gw tidur di sini, abis gw cape 5 jam baru ketemu tokonya . Eh ,ga taunya gw di sini diganggu ama si kiki itu."

"Kiki dimana?"tanya Ikki tak sabar.

"Tadi gw ga terlalu dengerin dia ngomong sih, kalo ga salah…Ah!Dia bilang mau main dulu ke Tibet."

"Ok, thanks Kanon, ayo pergi!"

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi, Mu menteleport mereka semua ke Tibet, kecuali Kanon tentu saja…

* * *

**Trailer:**

"Apa kau bilang?"Majalah itu bukan punya kamu?

"Trus gimana dunk?"

**Masalah bertambah…**

"Ga mau!Kalo dipinjam Kiki ga bakal dibalikin!"

Apa boleh buat , kalo dia tak mau menyerahkannya, terpaksa aku pakai jurus ini…"

"Mu! apa yang akan kau lakukan….?

**Bagaimana kelanjutannya…?**

**Next Chapter…**

"**Deadly Recipe(? !)"**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Update2 lagi!Semangat!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Update2 lagi…Hmmm author yang lain lagi pada liburan ya?Huaaa, jadi sepi….. BTW,enjoy …

Disclaimer : Kurumada , Burton , Ayahana ( nama lengkap 3 orang ini ada di disclaimer chapter 1 ),tapi Min Min (OC numpang lewat disini) punyaku.

* * *

**Nightmare Before Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 3 Deadly Recipe (? ! )**

**Tibet,Jamir**

Mu dan bronzies mendarat dengan sukses di Jamir, tepat di depan pagoda tempat Mu dan Kiki tinggal.

"Kikiiiiiii!" Bronzies berteriak memanggil bocah berambut oranye itu . Tapi tu anak ga nongol2 juga.

"Duuuuh,jangan bilang tu anak ngacir ke tempat lain lagi.."gerutu Ikki.

"Nggak, dia masih disini kok."ujar Mu berjalan ke samping tembok pagoda,lalu menyentil dindingnya pelan .

"ADDUDUUH..!"

Terdengar suara anak kecil mengaduh , lalu dari tembok pagoda itu, muncul sosok anak kecil yang memegangi telinganya yang baru disentil . Ya ampun, rupanya Kiki bersembunyi dengan menggunakan telekinesis .

"Akhirnya ketangkap juga kamu ."

"Kak, ampuni saya Kak!Sumpah, saya ga pinjam video hentainya Milo kok!Selama seminggu ini saya sikat gigi yang rajin kok, sa-"

"Kiki,kita kesini bukan buat nanya hal itu atau buat hukum kamu . "

"Hah…?Lalu..kok aku dikejar2?"

"Karena suatu keperluan mendesak, dah ga usah banyak tanya.."

"Oh,gitu…hehe..Ada apa?" jeh tu bocah malah nyengir , dasar.

"Kata Hyoga kamu punya majalah gargol-"

"Majalah Girlies , Mu.." ralat Seiya.

"Iya2, majalah Gals , Galon , Galungan ,Tawon (loh?) , apapun lah nama tuh majalah , kita mau pinjam , SEKARANG."

Tumben, ga biasanya si Mu mengultimatum muridnya , kecuali kalo tu anak ketauan nyolong domba tetangga.

"Er…Tapi, Kak…"

"Ga ada tapi2an, cepat kas-"

"Iya2 tau!Tapi dengerin dulu dong!"sela Kiki lagi.

Bronzies+Mu diam,menunggu Kiki bicara.

"Majalah itu,bukan punyaku." kata Kiki akhirnya.

_Siiiiing_

_Sunyi_

_Senyap_

_1 menit kemudian…._

Bronzies:"EEEEEHHH?"

"Apaaa..?Majalah itu bukan punya kamu?"Shun menatap tak percaya.

"Trus gimana dunk?" Seiya panik.

"Haaah, sia2 saja kita kesini.."gerutu Ikki.

"Ok gini deh,kalo bukan punya kamu ,lantas punya siapa?"Hyoga menginterogasi Kiki , bak polisi lalu lintas yang sedang menangkap basah pengemudi buat ditilang.

"Itu..punya Min Min."jawab Kiki enggan.

"Loh,kok bisa sama kamu waktu itu?"

"Aku pinjam sebentar, trus dia marah2..Padahal aku cuma mau lihat, dia emang hobi koleksi majalah sih."

"Jadi tu majalah dah diambil lagi ama dia?"

"Ya mau gimana lagi, itu memang punya dia kan,"Kiki mengangkat bahunya pasrah ,"dia memang agak pelit sih.."

"Hmm….Apa boleh buat,kita teruskan saja, atau mau beralih ke plan B nih?"tanya Hyoga pada rekan2nya . Hyoga menoleh, dan mendapati yang ditanyain bukannya jawab malah pada lempar2 kerikil ke langit kayak anak autis .

* * *

"Ok, apa diantara kalian ada yang punya rencana lain?"tanya Seiya pada rekan2nya . Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berlesehan di ruang tamu pagodanya Mu.

"Kenapa kita ga beli aja tu majalah di toko."usul Shun.

"Beli sih beli, tapi apa ada diantara kita yang bawa dompet,atau setidaknya bener2 PUNYA duit?"tukas Shiryu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke rekan2 seperjuangannya itu.

Masing2 dari mereka menoleh satu sama lain, menghela nafas , lalu menggeleng putus asa.

"Boro2 deh, gaji kita aja nunggak 2 taon."cetus Seiya.

"Iya, kita juga makan ngutang sana-sini."tambah Hyoga.

"Malah kadang2 kita tinggal sempit2an di rumah kosnya Seiya,atau ngungsi ke sanctuary,atau bahkan numpang di Rozan." keluh Shun.

"Mana tu dewi makin lama makin aneh aja."

Ckckckck , kasihan amat ya…

"Ok, jadi intinya LUPAKAN SAJA ide tentang beli majalah itu, kecuali ada yang mau meminjamkan uang."putus Shiryu sambil melirik Mu.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shiryu (Mu MEMANG bisa),Mu menjawab

"Nggak2, daftar Goldies, silvers dan bronzies , termasuk kalian yang ngutang sudah banyak, dan belom dibayar SAMPE SEKARANG . Padahal sudah kutagih terus."

"Hmmm,curi aja dari salah satu cewek."ujar Ikki ngasal.

"Ide yang JENIUS tapi MUSTAHIL."komentar Hyoga.

"Terlalu edan dan berisiko."angguk Shun setuju.

Ya bayangkan saja keributan yang bakal terjadi kalo mereka ketangkap basah 'mencuri' majalah perempuan, bakal dicap apa mereka?Belom lagi kalo yang mereka curi tu majalah milik Shaina dan bangsa2 cewek garong lainnya?

Asal kalian tahu saja,jangan pernah meremehkan '_the power of angry woman'._

"Fuuh, ya sudah, tak ada pilihan lain, selain meminjam majalah itu dari Min Min."

Dan kali ini tak ada yang membantah atau berkomentar.

* * *

Entah gimana caranya mereka bisa sampai ke rumah Min Min setelah nyasar 3 kali gara2 Kiki lupa jalan , tapi yang jelas sekarang mereka sudah sampai dengan 'selamat' di rumah Min Min yang kecil nan sederhana, tapi dalamnya sumpah , ruang tamunya kayak gudang, dan gudangnya kayak pasar loak abis digusur.

Kamarnya apa lagi,bangkai titanic saja masih lebih rapi deh.

"_Gila…Ni anak , rumahnya lebih parah daripada kamar penjagalan mayatnya DM…"_batin bronzies.

Yang diomongin (DM) bersin di sanctuary_,"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gw deh.."_batinnya.

Pemilik rumah tersebut,Min Min, hanya seorang perempuan kecil yang kira2,sepantaran Kiki . Orang tuanya sibuk berdagang dan'berkeliling dunia', maka tak heran kalo tu rumah ga keurus.(menurut keterangan Kiki, orang tuanya pulang hanya 3 bulan sekali)

Dilihat dari ladang dekat rumahnya , sepertinya Min Min bertahan hidup dengan makan sayur yang ditanamnya di ladang, dan (tentu saja)uang dan barang2 kebutuhan kiriman orang tuanya.

Anak itu kurus , berkulit pucat , rambutnya hitam coklat gelap dan bermata abu kebiru2an yang bersinar jenaka saat ia tersenyum . Rambutnya ia kepang dua asal , dan ia mengenakan baju cina abu-abu yang suram.

Saat ini, mereka dan Min Min sedang berada di ruang tamu . Setelah mereka menyingkirkan barang2 dan debu seadanya mereka semua duduk bersila di lantai.

"Nah, jadi ada keperluan apa?"tanya Min Min tanpa basa-basi.

Kiki menceritakan keperluan mereka seadanya dan meminta Min Min meminjamkan majalahnya . Di luar dugaan , Min Min menolak.

"Ga mau, kalo dipinjam Kiki ga bakal dibalikin."tukasnya

Kiki menepuk jidatnya, sepertinya ia sudah tau kalo hasilnya akan seperti ini.

"Kenapa?"tanya bronzies.

"Soalnya waktu di sekolah , penghapus, pensil ama penggarisku dipinjam ama dia, dan sampe sekarang ga dibalikin."jelasnya kesal.

_GUBRAK_

Bronzies+Mu meng-'glare' Kiki. _"Ni anak bikin malu gw aja.."_batin Mu.

"Kiki, mana peralatan sekolahnya si Min Min?"

"Er,lupa…"jawab Kiki salting.

_SWEATDROP_

"Min Min , sebagai walinya Kiki saya minta maaf atas kelakuan anak asuh saya," Mu melirik Kiki sebal sambil memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuknya setelah semua ini berakhir.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, tapi tetap tak kupinjamkan."ketus Min Min.

Ikki memutar bola matanya kesal dan membentak,"AAAKH!Demi Olympus!Apa salahnya kau meminjamkan majalah bodoh itu sebentar?Tu majalah ga bakal kita makan kan?"

Min Min bengong , ga nyangka bakal dibentak begitu.

"Sabar Kak, dia kan cuma anak kecil, kalo nangis,dia malah tambah ga mau minjemin..."tegur Shun.

"Bukan 'kalo' lagi Shun, dia emang udah nangis."celetuk Seiya sambil menunjuk Min Min.

"Waduh…"

Min Min menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok ruangan .

"Kenapa harus ngebentak kayak gitu sih, hiks..Majalah itu kan punyaku, kenapa harus maksa,hiks hiks crooot.." isaknya sambil membuang ingusnya di saputangan.

"Min Min, maafkan Kakakku tadi yaa, dia emang lagi emosi."bujuk Shun lembut.

Tapi tangis Min Min tak mereda, malah tambah parah.

"Duuuh, perkembangan cerita macam apa ini?Bukannya judul chapternya Deadliy recipe?Berarti harusnya kita dah dapat majalahnya, ga taunya kita kejebak buat ngebujukin anak kecil disini."gumam Shiryu sambil ngelirik author.

Author sih cuek2 aja sambil terus mengetik cerita.

"Gak mau!Kalo dipinjam ga bakal dibalikin!Apalagi kalo yang pinjam Kiki!"Min Min mulai ngeracau ga jelas.

"Apa boleh buat..,"gumam Mu,"kalau dia tidak mau menyerahkannya terpaksa aku pakai cara ini.."

"Mu!Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Hyoga khawatir . Ga lucu kan kalo Mu sampai harus ngeluarin jurus stardust revolution , atau apapun jurusya aries hanya untuk ngambil majalah dari anak kecil?

Bisa2 nama baik saint ( yang emang dah tercemar ) tambah tercemar dan aibnya goldsaint tambah banyak.

Tapi dugaan Hyoga yang terjadi bener2 BERBEDA dari apa yang Hyoga cs pikirkan.

Mu berjalan kearah Min Min .Lalu memanggil namanya."Min Min."

Min Min mendongak ,dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat para bronzies bengong.

Mu tersenyum manniiiiiissssss banget , kayak malaikat yang nyasar ke bumi. Auranya langsung keluar dan bersinar terang sampe2 bronzies musti pake kacamata hitam saking silaunya.

"Buset deh, lebih terang daripada lampu neon!"komentar Shiryu.

Ikki cs sibuk motret kayak paparazzi, entah mau diapain tu foto yang jelas tujuannya buat iseng2in si domba.

"Min Min, tolong pinjamin majalahnya ya . Sebagai wali Kiki, saya yang menjamin kalo majalahnya akan kembali tanpa kekurangan satu halaman pun."kata Mu dengan suara yang lembuuut banget,kayak emak2 ngebujuk anaknya.

Muka Min Min merah merona,dan..AJAIB!

Dengan malu2 Min Min menyerahkan majalah itu tanpa banyak ngomong . Bronzies terbengong-bengong.

"Ga nyangka ,ternyata Mu pintar ngebujuk anak kecil ya.."gumam Shun.

"Iya lah,lo ga tau kalo dia sering dimintain ama ibu2 buat jagain anak?"kata Seiya.

"Sssst, diam dulu lo pada, gw lagi rekam nih.."tegur Ikki sambil memegang handycam yang tanpa izin langsung dia ambil aja dari gudangnya Min Min.

"Hah?Ngapain lo Ikki?"tanya Hyoga.

"Oh,ini buat bikin iklan babysitter Mu . Lumayan kan kalo tambah laku, kita dapat honor juga hehe."

"Dasar.."

Akhirnya mereka cepat2 pergi dari situ ,sebelum Min Min tau kalo handycamnya dicolong .Dan tentu saja masalah iklan bronzies rahasiakan dari Mu.

* * *

"Ok , ayo kita lihat bahan2 coklat nista nan maksiat itu."kata Seiya sambil melesehkan dirinya di ruang tamu , mereka teleport lagi kesitu.

Mu membuka majalah 'terkutuk' tersebut, mencari2 halaman yang yang dimaksud dan membacakan isinya .

"Coklat sihir…?"

Kalau dipaparkan, halaman majalah tersebut isinya kira2 seperti ini:

**VALENTINE'S SPECIAL RECIPE**

**COKELAT SIHIR** (_Bronzies:WHAT THE?)_

_Kalau membuatnya makan coklat ini, dia akan tergila-gila padamu._

_Bahan:_

_Air mata cowok polos_

_10 helai rambut hitam_

_Bulu burung palsu_

_Butir-butir gigi palsu(semakin banyak semakin kuat efeknya)_

_Parfum mawar_

_Liur anjing raksasa_

_Coklat batangan_

_Gula pasir_

_Kuku anak kecil (sekitar7-8 tahun)_

_Cara membuat:Halaman berikutnya._

Bronzies+Mu:HHHOOOOOOEEEEEEKKKK!

Firasat buruk mereka terbukti!Ternyata resep coklat itu bener2 GA BERES . Siapapun redaksi majalah ini dan penerbitnya bisa dipastikan ga waras dan harus diringkus oleh departemen kesehatan dan dimasukan ke RSJ .

Tapi cewek2 yang bikin berdasarkan resep ini juga sama (bahkan lebih) gila!Bisa2nya demi 'cinta' mereka bkin coklat dari resep gaje ini, heeeeh…..Perempuan bisa jadi mengerikan kalau berhubungan dengan soal cinta.

"Apapun yang terjadi..Kita harus ke Kido mansion..SEKARANG!"teriak Shiryu panik.

"Ok,TELEPORT!" seru Mu.

Mereka pun berteleport (lagi) ke Kido mansion.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa akan banyak rintangan besar yang harus mereka hadapi selama 1 hari ini….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the scene:**

Mu:Sejak kapan gw jadi baby sitter?

Author:Biarin kan cocok,hehe..

Mu:Nggak!

Author:Ngomong2 kayaknya si Min Min _fall_ _in love at first sight_ deh ama kamu,tuh ada surat cintanya,ajak kencan gih!

Mu:Grrrrr…Awas kamu…

Bronzies:Ntar happy ending ga?

Author:Hmmm..Gimana ya?Hehe*evil smirk

Bronzies:_Gawat…_

_**Trailer:**_

"10 helai rambut hitam itu jangan2…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHH!"

"Shiryu?"

Korban berjatuhan..

"Gyyaaaaaaaaaaa!Parfum gw!"

Bahkan di sanctuary ..Dan Rozan….

"NGGAK ADAAAAAAAA!"

Akankah kasus ini terselesaikan..?

Next episode

**VICTIMS**

Stay tune…

* * *

A/N: Update2…Bila mau review mohon kritik dan sarannya . Selamat natal dan tahun baru*udah telat tau!*hehe…


End file.
